Truly beautiful ::
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Ootori:.: Truly beautiful :.:Kyouya Lemon for Nayoko05Kitsune. This is a request, I hope you all will like and enjoy it too.


Ootori:.: Truly beautiful :.:Kyouya Lemon for Nayoko05Kitsune

Name: Yuki Suoh

Age: 17

Family Background: Rich father owns the biggest electronic company in Japan. Mother is a singer and owns one of the biggest music stores world wide.

Family: Cousin Tamaki Suoh, Uncle Yuzuru Suoh, her father, mother, and younger sister-Yuzu

Looks: Long, white hair, soft light blue eyes, slender body, c-cup chest/medium size. Curvy hips, and 5'9.

Are you in the host club: No

Are you a customer of the host club: No

Personality: She is a very quiet and shy person and only talks when someone is talking to her. She's kind and cares a lot about other people well being before her own.

Horoscope Sign: Aries

STORY START:

"Tama-chan!" Yuzu shouts, as she runs down the massive stair case, heading towards the dinning room. "Yuki, hurry up, not only will Tama-chan make us late on our first day but so will you if you keep eating that slow." She says, narrowing her eyes at Yuki then shifting them to the main door entrance. "Yuki, Yuzu are you not ready?" Tamaki asks, then walks into the dinning room, seeing Yuzu stuffing her face and staring at him angrily. Tamaki and Yuzu then turn around heading to the car as Yuki grabs her shoes and bag rushing right behind them. The driver drove the the school, puling up in front of the main gate letting the three out of the car. Just as the entered into the campus the first bell rings. "Ah, we are late!" Yuzu shouts. "I'll show you to your classes before going to my own." He says, in his usual prince like tone. "Cut that out, it won't work on us." Yuzu states, crossing her arms over her chest. "Awe Yuki-chan." He says, faking to cry with a pouting lower lip. "Tama-kun is funny." Yuki laughs, causing her younger sister to glare at her. "He' not, so do not fill his ego up like a hot air balloon." She replies, then turns her glare to their younger cousin Tamaki. He goes unbelievably silent, leading the way without any other interruptions. Once outside Yuki walks into her class, as Tamaki and Yuzu heads to their class.

After a few classes it is lunch time already. Yuki walks down the hallway, turning right then walks so more. She sees her sister and Tamaki coming out of their classroom. "What is for lunch." Yuki asks, as she approaches them. Tamaki turns to her with a sweet smile, he hold out his hand to her. "I suppose we should go there and check what they have prepared." He replies, Yuki laughs at his gesture and takes his hand. Yuzu shakes her head from left to right while rubbing the temples of her head. "This is going to be a long day." She murmurs watching her cousin and sister frolic around. Tamaki swoons over the girls from the table that he had brought both Yuki and Yuzu too. They take their seats with three other who were already sitting there. "So these are your two lovely cousin?" A boy asks with golden yellow eyes a red-ish hair. "Yes, this is Yuzu and Yuki." Tamaki introduces while gesturing with his opened hand to which name belonged to who. "I am Fujioka Haruhi, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Haruhi says, following a similar gesture as she introduces. "So you are a girl." Yuki says, smiling at her. Haruhi smiles nodding her head, while Tamaki leans over to Yuki and says to her. "Yes but don't tell anyone, only the members of out club knows."

Yuki clamps her hand over her mouth, and nods to him. "I'm sorry I didn't know, and is this the club you were telling us about?" Yuki asks, changing the subject. Tamaki's eyes light up and he smiles nodding his head in reply. She turns her attention back to her lunch and starts to eat. After she finishes, Yuki and Yuzu get up taking their leave back to class. Tamaki soon follows out with them, while he bids them a temporary fare well. Class seemed to fly by so fast it felt like a day dream. Yuki walks out of her class to meet up with Tamaki and Yuzu. The three of them then headed on over to the south hall towards music room three. "This is where we take all the maidens of our school and help them with the comforts of our host." He says, guiding them into the room. Yuzu takes a seat that was opened that happened to be next to Haruhi. On the other hand Yuki's eyes light up brightly as she sees a baby grand piano. Tamaki walks up be hind her, his hand moves to her shoulder.

"Could you play when our guest arrive?" He asks, Yuki turns around to him and hugs him tightly. "Really I can." She says, excited about playing the piano. He simply nods with a smile and turns around to the other hosts. "Everyone, this is my cousin Yuki and her sister Yuzu, who is by Haruhi." Tamaki introduces, since only three of his members were already introduced. Yuki bows and smiles at the other members, then her gaze meets a pair of black eyes. Her body tenses in a sensational twitch, she quickly averts her gaze feeling her cheeks heat up. "Yuki" Tamaki's worried voice calls, she looks to him and hymns in response. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks, her. "Of course, I was j-jjust lost in thought." She stutters, he furrows his brows but doesn't say any more. As the female guest start to arrive, Yuki turns to the baby grand piano, and starts to play Franz Liszt; La Campanella. Amongst the chatter, it went silent in the room as the piano started. Everyone listens, the composer sung deep in the hearts of the room. When she finished, everyone clapped their hands in an uproar. "So it seems Tamaki isn't the only one who can play brilliant pieces like this that one." Kyouya says, his eyes watching over he movements. She gracefully moves from the piano and walks over towards her sister. Tamaki smiles to Kyouya's comment. "Of course we uses to practice all the time together, while Yuzu played the cello along with us." He replies, Kyouya's gaze follows her. He pushes up his glasses and turns his attention back to the tablet he is using.

"She's so cute." Says one of the girls that sat with Tamaki. He smiles looking over at her while listening to the girls' praise over Yuki's performance. "Yu-ki chan." Honey's childish voice calls. He and Mori standing behind her. "Yes Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." She replies to them. Honey hugs her tightly, and looks up at her. "Could you come by every day and play for all of us?" Honey asks, she blushes but nods her head. "If that is what everyone would like, I would be honored too play for all of you." She says, he lets go of her and walks back to Mori. "I'm glad you will." He states, and they both turn to go back to their booth. All the girls over at their table were swooning over them. After spending a bit longer with the host club the three of you leave. Standing at the main entrance gate is Kyouya, he was looking over his tablet. He looks up as we approach him, a small gentle and mysterious smile curves up in the corner of his lips. "Do you need a ride?" Tamaki asks. Kyouya come up and stands in front of Yuki. "No I told him I would ride with you, because I wanted to talk to Yuki-san in private." He replies.

We all join into the car, the driver first heads over to the Ootori's place. Once there both Yuki and Kyouya gets out of the car. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about." She asks him. "I do hope you will continue to help out our club." He says, leaning closer towards her. She backs up slightly against the wall, as he moves forward almost pressing himself up against her body. His head leans down, just above her ear. "After all I would pay you to keep you there." His voice was deep, and huskily like he had venom dripping from his tongue. Her voice got stuck, all she could do was gaze into his eyes. Then suddenly his lips press against hers, he leans himself against her body. His hands pinning her wrists in place, feeling his tongue tracing her lower lip. Then he breaks the kiss, and releases her wrists. Still dazed, confused and unable to move on her own. "Kyouya." She whispers. His hand moves over her cheek, snapping her out of the trance state of mind.

As promised Yuki and Yuzu, have gone to the host club, as performers for them and their guests. It has been a few months since starting at Ouran Academy and her cousin's host club. Today everyone was heading to the beach, since the weather was starting to warm up fairly well. That was until a certain incident involving Haruhi and some locals, and sent all the girls home early. Everyone was in a off sort of mood because Haruhi and Tamaki were upset with each other and at dinner their actions didn't help either. Yuzu had already went to her room, her stomach was upset so that left Yuki wondering the halls at night. She hears talking from one of the room not far from the end of the hall on the right side of the second floor. Pressing her ear against the door, she could faintly hear their conversation. Recognizing their voices, a part of her felt sadden as she hears Haruhi tell Kyouya. "I know you wouldn't do that." Not understanding the circumstances she continues to listen in, until someone tapped lightly on her shoulders. Yuki turns around to see who. "Tama-chan what are do you doing?" She ask a bit surprised but he just only smiled at her. "I was going to ask Kyouya-senpai for some of his sun block." He replies and reaches his hand out, turning the door knob. Yuki backed up a bit allowing him to pass, he entered the room, starting to speak but stopped mid-sentence, Yuki looks into the room seeing what was going on. Kyouya gets up off of Haruhi, walking over to a blushing, frustrated looking Tamaki and hands him roughly the item in question. Feeling confused, and sad Yuki backs away when Kyouya's gaze meets hers.

Without a word she turns around to hide the tears forming in her eyes, leaving the room before they saw her expression. She thought she heard Kyouya call her name but didn't want to turn around because she didn't want him to see her like that. The sounds of thunder fill the inn, lightening lit a path as she ran down the hallway. Finally reaching at the end of the hall to her room, luckily she had her own room and didn't have to share with her sister. She entered in and dived into the bed half way on and half way off. Her cries hidden by the sounds of the storm that was raging outside. She repeated to herself over and over how stupid she was for falling for him. "So stupid." She says out loud hitting the bed with her fist. Once the tears stopped she sat up in her bed, closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She lays on her back, his handsome face comes to her mind. Yuki finds herself heated by her own thoughts of him. She moves her hands over her body, lightly rubbing herself all around. Her left hand moves over her left breast, she pinches her nipple between her index finger and thumb. "A-ah." She moans.

She moves her right hand down her stomach and inside her shorts. "Ah-mm." He soft moans escapes her lips as she rubs over her clit. Her body shakes under her own touch, she bucks her hips upwards. "Hamm-mah" her pace moves faster, circulating around and around. She moves her hand a bit further, pressing against the crotch of her underwear. Yuki's body tensed and squirmed under her own touch as she slides two fingers inside of her warm, and wet entrance. She closes her eyes, imagining Kyouya's perfect, slender body pressing up against hers. Her lips curls in the corner as she begin to fantasize while gently caressing herself as if he was touching her instead. She sticks her tongue out, licking her lips while getting carried away with her own temptation. She lets out whimpered moans, over and over. "K-yyouyaa-hh." She moaned, her body bucking up and down until she climaxed. She pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. "I wonder what he tastes like?" She thought, then turned off her lights and fell asleep. Little did she know a pair of black, lustful eyes had gazed into her room watching the whole event, his own body betraying him as he desires to take her.

However, he lets it be for the moment, smirking to himself. "You will soon find out how I taste." He says, then closes the crack part of the door and heads back to his own room. She wakes to a sudden weight, that happened to jump on her bed. Yuki's eyes dart open, her body shakes as she sees her sister has jumped on her bed. "How did you sleep hm?" She asks, questioningly. Yuki furrows her brows, and get up out of her bed. "Pretty good why?" She responds, walking over to the bed chest at the end of her bed. Yuki starts to disrobe, Yuzu smirks watching her sister for a moment then gets off her bed. "Just wondering." She states, looking at her nails as she heads back to the door. A quick knock comes, and then the door opens without waiting for a reply. "Yu-ah sorry." Screams Tamaki, he closes the door and waits until Yuki puts on her mini skirt. Yuzu opens the door, letting him back into the room. "Was there a reason you came over here?" They ask simultaneously. His expression changes, and a slight blush comes over his cheeks. "Yeah, I needed Yuzu's help with Haruhi, and Kyouya wanted to talk with Yuki." He replies, looking down. "Alright I'll help you." Yuzu says, then walks out with Tamaki. "Wait Tama-chan, what for?" She aks, he looks over his shoulders. "He only asked me to tell you to meet him in his room after you have gotten up." He says, and leaves Yuki alone and confused.

After a few moments she snaps out of her own confusion, and heads out of her room and down the hall to his. Standing in front she takes a deep breath, and knocks firmly on his door. She could her someone shuffling about form inside his room. "Come in." He says, she twists the knob and enters and closes the door. She walks a bit further in and sees him towel drying his hair while another towel is wrapped around his waist. She averts her gaze to the opposite side of the room. "I-I was told you wanted to take with me." She says, gulping a lump that was suddenly in the back of her throat. "Yes, I would like you to accompany me tonight for dinner." He calmly says, putting down the towel and laying it across his bed. With a smile on his lips he walks over towards her, taking her chin in his hand forcing her gaze back to him. "What do you say, hm." He states, licking his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "Of course I will join you." Yuki finally replies, smiling softly at him. He releases her chin and turns back around towards his bed. "Then meet me by the front door around seven-thirty." He says, she nods turning around and taking her leave from his room.

Yuki finished her days worth and got ready for her dinner date with Kyouya. She stood down stairs, in front of the door, waiting for him wearing a flowing light beige evening gown, with a matching shawl draped around her shoulders and beige, open toed heels. "Shall we?" He says, coming down and walking over towards her. His lips curl slightly when she looks up at him, his words lost deep in the back of his throat while watching her delicate movements. He offers his arm to her and she gladly takes it as they walk outside to the back patio. He keeps over looking her, as her eyes glisten in the candle, moon lit evening. The whole house was quiet, yet two servants stood awaiting outside waiting. They poured chilled, apple cider into two champagne glasses, pushing her chair in then walks around the table and taking his seat from across hers. The two servants bowed their heads, leaving them to finish preparing their meals for dinner. "You look very beautiful in that dress," Kyouya states, pushing up his glasses. Yuki smiles, her cheeks blushing from his praise of her dress. She looks down fiddling with the tips of her fingers from on top of her lap.

"Th-thank you Kyouya-senpai." She replies, turning her gaze back up to meet his black eyes, shining brilliantly in the moons light. She smiles to herself, thinking about how handsome he looks. "Yuki." He calls, the tone of his voice rings in her ears pulling her back to reality. He moves his head back a bit, closing his eyes as if he were so nervous that he was trying to rid himself of those feelings. "Yes?" She responds, tilting her head slightly. He tilts his head back down, and opens his eyes. He starts to open his mouth but stops as their gaze turns to the two servants coming out with their meals. They left just as fast as they entered. The tender scent of chicken with a sweet buttery looking sauce, along with steamed vegetables and roasted red potatoes. Yuki picks up her knife and fork, slicing a part the meat. She puts it to her lips, tasting it. He watches her actions, with a devious smirk playing across his lips, but follows in afterwards taking a taste of the prepared chicken. "Mhm, What is this called?" Yuki asks, while taking a bite of red potatoes and veggies. Kyouya doesn't look up at her as he responds to her question. "It is a traditional French dish called Fricassee de Poulet."

They continued to eat, carrying small talk as they finished. Once done Kyouya gets up from his seat and walk over towards her. Yuki looks up at him, his hand stretched out to her and she gladly accepts his hand. She stands up with a small tug and they quietly walk hand in hand towards the garden. They get towards the center of the garden where there is an arch like arbor and a bench underneath. The warmth emitting from his hand leaves hers as he lets go and walks over to the bench. She joins him on the bench, her hands in her lap as she gazes out in front of her. Kyouya looks at her from the corner of his eyes, he smiles seeing that refreshed expression on her face. Kyouya silently stands up from the bench as she seems to be completely lost in thought, he smirks as he walks behind her. He kneels down enough to wrap his arms around her. She gasps feeling his arms coming around her, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck. Feeling lost in his captivating touch and warmth. She leans her head back and he lets out a soft laugh to her reaction. "I see you're enjoying this." He says in a husky, deep voice. "Kyou-ya." She whimpers, her body reacting to his touch, he smiles and moves his lips over her shoulder and neck.

"Mmhmm." She softly moans out, he smirks and move his lips over hers. Yuki feels her body becoming fiery hot. Without breaking the kiss he shifts his body and arms. Lifting her up and holding her against his body, deepening their kiss. Again she moans feeling him rub his hands all over her body, without a thought she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Feeling her respond, he softly bites her lower lip and he recovers her lips with his. Small whimpers and moans escapes through as their tongues mingle, like they were dancing to a jingle. He parts from her lips, and just looks down as he holds her in his arms. "Truly beautiful." He whispers, and smiles as he lifts her up effortlessly in his arms like she is his bride. He takes her back inside, and up the stairs to his room. He shifts his arm to open the door, then steps inside and kicks the door from behind to close. Still with her in his arms he goes over to his bed and gently tosses her on top. Then quickly hovers over her body with his, taking her wrist and pins them above her head.

"Kyouya." She calls, her chest panting over heavily. He smirks at her innocent reaction. "Shhh, just relax." He tells her. Then he releases her wrists, moving his right hand over her cheek. She closes her eyes, taking in his scent. When she opens her eyes and looks over him. "Kyouya." she says, moving her hands to his chest. Yuki leans up a little off the bed, smiles at him. "Yu-ki." He murmers, snapping out of his daze. He kisses her deeply, moving himself lower over her. Yuki moves her lips from his down to his neck, sucking and biting gently. He groans feeling her hot breath over his skin, making small sucking sounds.

Yuki's hand moved all around his chest, and sides, teasing him with her touch. Another groans huskily escapes his lips, and he turns her upside, laying himself down on his back. She gasped from being put on top of him, he smiles as he surprised expression. "Very well then." She says, smiling from ear to ear. She returned kissing his neck, then slowly with every popping like sound after biting gently as she trails his kisses down his body unbuttoning his shirt as she goes. He closes his eyes embracing her touch as she slides down his body. Yuki looks up seeing his bottom lip folds under and his chest heaving up and down as she moves softly over him. He moans softly out as her right hand moves over his member. She rubs over him through his pants, smiling she undoes his pants, removing them. She goes up his legs, his thighs giving them the same treatment she did down his body. Again he groans, feeling her move back up to his member. Firmly, with a gentle motion she rubs and caresses him. "Yuu-aah-kii." He moans, his breath getting caught up in the back of his throat.

She looks up, licking her lips while watching his expression of pure delight light up his expression. She continues to rub, then moves her hands to his hips. Yuki pulls his underwear down, she smirks seeing how hard he was. She takes him in her hand, starting from the base she pumps up and down. Kyouya bucks his hips up, her fingers move up to the tip and rubs over it with her thumb, then back down his shaft. Again and again moving up and down, then thumbing over his tip. Kyouya's hips slowly moved to the motion, following her pumping up and down him. "Ky-o-yah." She sings, licking her lips, moving her lips over the tip of his dick. Her hot breath and tongue trace up and down, then as she goes back up Yuki completely takes him inside her mouth. He groans, bucking up his hips. She bobs her head up and down, slowly at first then picks up pace. As she is moving her head up and down, she moves her right hand back around his shaft while bobbing her head to a silent rhythm playing in their heads. "Augh, Yuki…I'm co-" He says as he comes in her mouth. Yuki swallows, moving from his member. She wipes the remaining off her lips, Kyouya sees her sitting up. He sits up moving to lay her down on her back.

He licks his lips in a teasing way, while unzipping your gown. Then swiftly removes the upper part of your dress, moving his hands down to cup her breasts. Rubbing them, and squeezing as he tweaks her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Wanting to see the soft mounds he reaches behind her back, removing her bra. Once again he cups her breast, fondling his thumb to tweak her nipples. Yuki moans each time he pinches, her body heating up. Her eyes gazing over with excitement, as she licks and bites her bottom lip. Kyouya watches her expression, as she looks down at him. "Ky-aahh-ouya!" She moans, her voice getting as husky as his were moment before. He watches her gulp as his left hand roams further down, with his right hand tweaking still his mouth moves over the breast. His tongue taunts the nipple, then he bites softly while sucking the nipple in his mouth. Yuki moans louder, he panting and groans were making him even more excited. He feels the rim of her panty, lifting it up a bit to allow his hand to slide under. He moves the other hand from the breast, over the mound he has just finished sucking on, and switches places to tease the other breast the same way. His tongue circles around and taunts her breast. His fingers rub over her warm clit, he stops sucking on her breast to see her expression. He smiles, satisfied at her response. He stops rubbing over her clit, and moved downwards, removing her panty.

He shifts himself between her legs, and starts to rub her clit again. He further shifts himself down the bed, with his other hand he sticks on finger into her entrance. Her lust building as she looks down towards him, he sticks in another finger. "Aaa-Kyou-ya." She moans. He smirked with delight knowing he was hitting the right spot, as she bucked up her chest and hip. Electricity runs up and down her spine with every movement of his teasing fingers pumping in and out of her. He licks his lips, pulling his fingers out of her. She lightly pouts out her lower lip at him. "Don't give me that look." He replies, smiling. He repositions and replaces his head in between her thighs. "Kyouya." She moans feeling his hot breath against her entrance. She closes her eyes as his tongue moves in different directions. She moans his name softly as he sticks in two fingers deeply inside of her. Her voice, and groans put Kyouya on edge. He looks up at her creamy white skin, she jolts to his pace of movement feeling her body reaching the limits. Knowing the signs, Kyouya knew she was going to cum. Her fingers intertwines in his hair, her hip bucking up as she releases. Kyouya licks his lips, and moves up towards her lips allowing her to taste herself.

Kyouya can taste a slight bitterness on her lips, he smirks into the kiss. "hmm." She moans. He groans as she rubs up against him, he removes his glasses, setting them on the night stand that is next to the bed. Yuki decides to take command, lifting up and flipping her body on top of him. "Let's see…hm" She huskily says, licking her lips while over looking him. She leans her body forward, putting him at her entrance. She slowly going lower, her body tenses feeling him go inside of her. "Ammmaahh." She moans, feeling his thick, throbbing member. Unable to move for a moment, Kyouya moves his hands around her waist. "Don't rush." He says. Yuki nods her head, leaning her body back a little. Slowly she circulates her hips in a rocking manner, allowing herself to get use to his size. He starts to pump in and out, her hip still rocking. He slaps and squeezes her ass, then flips her on her back. Kyouya slams earnestly deep inside, she closes her eyes, moving his hip to a silent rhythm. Her body danced with his in the strongest way, he continues to slam his cock deep. Harder and harder, he lift up a bit and lift her leg up to his waist, still pushing in and out.

He continuously pumps harder, faster like his body dance with hers. Their skin slaps against one another, glistening with sweat. "Ahh." He groans, as her nails dig slightly into his chest. He lifts her up in his arms as he shifts his body on to his knees, having her ride him. "Mmmuuahh." She moans, wrapping her arms around his neck. He started bouncing his body, with her in his arms. Slamming is member further inside, her eyes rolls in the back of her head. The feeling of ecstasy clashing with electricity that is coursing through their bodies, merging with each smacking sound. He continues to slam harder and hard, every now and again he would smack and squeeze her ass. She could feel her body moving with out words, as he went faster with each thrust. Her body tingles, the heat rising with every sweat dripping down their bodies. "Ahhh, Kyou-aayyyaaa." She shouts, feeling him pulse between her legs. He leans forward, laying her back down. He slightly pulls out after laying her on her back, he smiles at her again. "Turn over." He demands, his voice dripping with lust. Yuki turns over, getting on all fours. He slams roughly back inside, his pace picking up rapidly. Her body quakes to his hip bucking up and out. Her own hip following his rhythm, feeling their climax coming rapidly.

He finishes himself inside, after feeling her wrap around his member as they both moan loudly, and climax together. Moving to the side, he lays down next to her. He smiles sheepishly, obliviously exhausted as he looks to her. He moves his arm, pulling her towards him. Pressing his lips to her forehead, as his hand moves over her cheek and caresses it with his thumb. He shift himself on his back, and she moves on his arm, laying her head on his chest. "Does this mean you love me too?" She laughs, asking him as she slowly starts to close her eyes. He smiles, and laughs softly before replying, "Of course because to me you're truly beautiful." And he closes his eyes falling asleep with her in his arms. She snuggles against him, and falls asleep, listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
